My Knight in Rusty Armor
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Steiner tries to win his maiden's heart?Will he succeed in it??


FFIX Fanfiction  
Author:Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
Title:My Knight in Rusty Armor  
Disclaimer:The characters of FFIX are belonged to Squaresoft respectfully.I do not own these characters.The content  
and material used for this fic are copyrighted by the author.So no copying are allowed ;) Critics,comments,and  
suggestion please send to the mentioned address above.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The air around the Alexandria kingdom is so much different today.Not because of the mist,for the mist is no longer  
around.It's because today is the valentine's day.Each of the folk in the Alexandria has someone to go on date.All   
except these two particular persons.Beatrix and Steiner.Both of them fond of each other,but they can't seems to  
easily express it to each other.  
  
A few days before this day,Steiner,unwillingly,heeds for some advice from Zidane.He searched high and low.Then,  
finally he met Zidane who is busy minding his own buisness,whatever that is.  
  
"Zidane?I need to ask you something."Steiner asks slowly.  
"Oh?What is it Rusty?Need some tips on how to rub that rust off your armor?"Zidane joked with the poor man.  
"N..No!Rubbish! I simply wants to ask you a very hard question."Steiner blurted out.  
"Alright.I know what you want."Zidane winks,and whisper near Steiner."It's about your lovely Beatrix,right?"  
  
Zidane's elbow poked the sides of the knight's armor.Steiner almost blushed when he heard that,but he managed  
to control his feelings.  
"You see...I have this trouble trying to tell her that i...you know..."Steiner trailed off,didn't want to say the words.Zidane  
smiles and sighs.  
"You want to know what girls like right?If you know this,Beatrix sure to fall for ya.You've come to the right place.One  
thing,how do you know that i'm expert in this?"  
"Well i see you flirt around the girls like an expert the other da---"Steiner tried to finish his words but Zidane stops  
him by putting a hand on his mouth.  
"Shhh!!!Not so loud!!"Zidane snarles.As things calmed down,Zidane then told Steiner secret number one.  
"Alright,girls are fond of flowers.Since Beatrix is the general for the Red Rose,then give her some red roses."  
  
So off Steiner went on his quest in to win his maiden's love.He picked every single red flowers planted in Garnet's  
garden,without her knowing it.Then he goes in search for Beatrix.Klank Klan Klank,his armor goes.Finally,he met  
Beatris,standing guard near the entrance.He approaches Beatrix slowly,and this alarmed Beatrix.  
  
"Halt!Who goes there!?......Oh it's you Steiner.Don't EVER do that again.I might have slashed you."  
"Uhmm....Beatrix,...i want to....wanted to..."Steiner blurted off.Beatrix waits patiently for this big tin man speaks his  
words.Steiner,gathering his courage,he holds his hands out with the flowers.  
"This is for you."  
Whew.That feels good,Steiner thought.Beatrix stared at the flowers.Red Roses!Oh how she adores them.  
"Oh Steiner,you're so sweet." She took the flowers and went back into the castle.Steiner looked on.His nerves are  
completely paralysed by the word 'sweet'.  
Now what?  
  
Steiner went back to Zidane.Zidane is busy(again) trying to practice for his 'love speeches' when suddenly Steiner  
interrupted him.Annoyed,Zidane says...  
  
"Hey!Rusty,i'm trying to work here!" Then he noticed that Steiner is rather annoyed too.  
"Zidane!That plan you gave me.It's not working!"  
"Oh alright.Shut your big mouth up.Did she or did she not take the roses?"  
"Well...she did...bu--"  
  
As he was trying to finish his words,Zidane interrupt him.  
  
"Then it worked!The fish has took the bait!"  
"The fish...?What's it got to do with fish?" dumbly,Steiner asks.Zidane slaps his hands on his forehead,then carefully  
he explains.  
"It means that she took the first step.Now it's time for the second.Listen up now,this is secret number two.Girls often  
likes candies or cute things.So buy her some chocolates or something."  
  
There goes Steiner,Klank klank klank his armor went.He went as far as Lindblum to search for those things.Finally,  
at night(after getting lost for a few while at Lindblum)he reached Alexandria.He could see Beatrix at the ship deck.  
Again,he went to her slowly.His armor gave away his existance.Beatrix knows that is Steiner.  
  
"Oh Steiner.What is it that you want?" she asked.  
"Here Beatrix.This is for you."   
Steiner hold out the most cutest Chocobo doll.Beatrix stares at Steiner.She smiled.She took the doll then she asks  
him.  
"Steiner,i know that you are trying to say something.What is it?Please,be sincere and true to your heart."  
  
Upon hearing this,Steiner finally decided to tell the truth to Beatrix.He takes a deep breath,and says what he wants  
to say for this while.  
  
"Beatrix,i've known you for years.Even though we do fight over who will won Brahne's trust.But i want to tell this and  
i can't keep it shut any longer.Beatrix.....?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you willing to be my lady?I mean not marriage...but...."  
"A girlfriend?"  
  
Steiner was shocked.Beatrix has already knows.As to show a sign of acceptance,Beatrix gives Steiner one light  
kiss on his cheek.BAM.That was a great impact on Steiner.He was completely petrified when he heard that.But  
he was happy.He'd finally got the problem that's been haunting him since is over.  
  
Far on the castle,Zidane and Dagger watched them.They smiled.Looks like there's another couple of doves in Alexandria  
castle.  
  
-End  
  
Author's Note:So what do you think?I know...it's sucks right?I'm not an exprienced writer.................... 


End file.
